Mystery School Meat Phantom
by Dawn Vanessa
Summary: In the Wizarding World things are getting worst for Harry and his crew, but what will happen when new comers arrive? Who are they? Will Harry’s life get more complicated then before?


'A PI Accredited Beta Reader - I love Severus Snape - beta read this fic'.

It was night; the weather did not look too kind at the time of what was about to happen. The wind was howling like a mad beast that was trying to get loose. It seemed, that it was howling in anticipation of something … something that was about to come to this dark world. It was also raining and soaking everything to its foundation with the smell of damp dirt. Meanwhile, a high pitch cry broke the silence inside an old looking building, in a semi-dark room.

Inside the room, there was a man with shoulder length hair that was cradling a crying baby. He was proudly holding a new life that in a way was a piece of him; he began to smile at the small bundle of joy. Now, he had never imagined himself as a father to the beautiful child that he was holding. This person was so important that the safety of the world gravely depended on it.

He was an experienced sorcerer that already knew of the coming of the Chosen One. Since he did not want the world to end, that was what had triggered his decision to have children. He knew that the savior of the world was already there as he held the baby. He had already sensed the raw power that was coming from the small infant. As he saw the baby squeal and giggle, he smiled, but this time a real smile. He looked very proud of himself because he was holding the world's defender; its savior, and the Chosen One. The only bad thing in all of this was that he had to still leave the baby behind, but not without giving him something.

_The woman I love was resting comfortably on our bed. The headache that I had acquired a while back was slowly leaving me._ "I love you my beautiful baby boy … Harry," he whispered lovingly, as he carefully left one of the twin baby's in his mother's arms.

**DANNY PHANTOM**

STARRING IN …

"MYSTERY SCHOOL MEAT PHANTOM"

Sixteen years later …

Journal Log #35

_I can't believe it! It was over; my social life was so over. It has been almost a month since my life changed. A part of me wasn't alive any longer; I was half dead. It wasn't as if I were afraid of what being half alive and half dead would entail. But, I have to think about when I change into my ghost form. It had taken me a couple of hours to somewhat handle my transformations. Even then, there had been some times when I would go invisible in front of my unsuspecting parents. Still, when I first saw my snow-white hair and glowing green eyes, I couldn't believe it, not until I phased through the closed door of the bathroom. Unfortunately, I couldn't return to my somewhat normal life, what I was turned into, and ghost escaping from the portal. It had been too much to handle for just one day._

_Another shocking surprise: we moved, right when I was beginning to gain popularity. But, the only good thing that came from moving was that my parent's obsession about ghosts diminished; unfortunately that stupid ghost portal is still active. My sister, Jazz, was somewhat ecstatic when she found out that our parents finally decided to stop their ghost hunting; they would only do ghost investigations, inventions and dedicate themselves to just science. But still, I couldn't believe that we were leaving. Jazz didn't care about moving, she wasn't as interested in her popularity and friends as I was. In any other circumstance, I would have been happy about the move. Besides that I have a job to do, I still had ghost hunting._

_After training somewhat my powers, the decision had been final, I had to go ghost hunting. My friends, at first, I had been nervous about their reaction. When it finally came the time to tell them, they were in shock, but they weren't scared or disgusted. After telling them about my ghost powers, I also told them that we were going to move. Sam looked like she might be into Wicca. A shocking surprise had been when Sam told me that she was into Wicca. Oh, Tucker and his obsession with electronics and speaking of obsessions. Why on earth did he have to encourage his parent's obsessions with the ghost hunting equipment?_

_It all happened half a month ago, my change, and my hunting ghost that came out from the Fenton portal. Why did I have to see everything they made? Did I do it out of curiosity? Did I do it because I didn't want to make them think that their effort and dreams were worthless? No, I did it for just the love and respect that I have for my parents. I could also say the same about my elder sister, but she did voice out more than once her thoughts and opinions on what else our parents could be doing than ghost hunting. So, after the Fenton's called us to the basement to see their latest project, I had felt a slight chill. It was probably nothing I had thought at the moment, not realizing I was about to change._

_It only took a few seconds for the machine to change my DNA into something new. The light that the machine had emitted had been so bright it had blinded me. It had been too much for my body to handle the changes, so I passed out. When I first woke up, the first thing I noticed was that my suit had change colours. Instead of a white suit, I had a black suit with white cuffs, collar, combat boots, gloves and a belt. I was shocked by the changes in my suit so that was when I decided to run to the bathroom to see if there were other changes._

_Once I got there, I had felt that strange cold feeling once again. I decided to ignore that feeling to look in the mirror, pretty soon I was shocked by what I saw. If anybody would compare the person that I am now to the person that I was back then, you would be shocked to find many physical changes as well as physiological ones. As my eyes widen in fright, I noticed my snow-white hair and ethereal green eyes. This weird person is me. The Fenton portal had changed my life so drastically that it rocked my world to its foundations and I am still picking up the pieces. I had been in shock for a few moments not realizing that I had been talking my denial aloud. I stopped talking when I noticed that my parents had walked down the basement. I saw them and noticed that they were in pyjamas, so it was late, joy. They had looked everywhere, shrugged and left to go back to sleep._

_Once again, I looked at myself in the mirror, surprise, and surprise. I didn't saw myself in the mirror; I was invisible. The distress was enough to make my reappearance. Next thing I knew was that when I leaned on the wall, I phased through it like a ghost. The last shock of the night had been had been when I noticed that the portal was still on. Suddenly, I began to take calming breaths. I could see my breath, a cool, blue mist; this was when I noticed the ghost escaping. Cool, so I have a kind of spidery sense when it came to ghost like spider man when it came to danger. Since I saw that the ghost could fly, that was the last thing I had decided to try out, I had decided to fly like a ghost, too._

_But, what have I become? I felt like the freak of the group. But, on the other hand, I could help people. First things first, I had to talk to my friends. Once again, I looked at myself in the mirror. I'd decided to keep the snow-white hair and the green eyes. I was just going to tell my parents that I had decided to paint my hair and wear contacts. How would they react to my changes? For a moment, when I had been inside the machine, I had felt some kind of power burning through my veins like icy hot lava. The pain had been immense, as the changes had overloaded my senses so that was why I had fainted that day. _

Oh well, I have finally decided to end my Journal entry and gaze outside of my new room. To my disbelief, it was already 12:00 pm. I was feeling wrestles and full of nervous energy, I just could not sleep, and I just felt like I had to do something, as I thought this that was when I looked around my new room. I was bored, but I wasn't desperate enough to actually take stuff out of the boxes. It was littered with unopened boxes. I knew that all of the other rooms were filled with other boxes as well.

I sank into my bed covers, exhaustedly. I knew that I cowardly ran from my problems and thought that I had finally escaped the nuisance of being a ghost hunter, but those thoughts didn't made me feel any better at all. I wasn't sure where my new abilities would lead me, but I didn't care. I hadn't slept soundly in a couple of days. Now, with my ghostly powers, I had to train to control them. Despite my lack of control, my exhaustion, and lack of direction, I felt pretty good about myself. I still couldn't believe it. It was just a flash of light to change my life. I had no clue on what the hell I was going to start doing, or even where I was going to start, or what to do once I got to my goal, but I knew something, my powers kick ass.

Moments later, my thoughts wandered when my sister entered my room. I know of her good intentions but I didn't wanted good intentions at the moment, I just wanted my old life back, I want to be popular again, I want to be with my friends, but most of all I wanted to be a normal teen and not Ghost Hunter. I finally got out of my musings when I sensed her near me, so I looked at her and gave her a small smile. I love my sister for all of the strength and support that she has shown me.

Jasmine's POV …

"Hi, Jazz," I quietly hear my little brother tell me. It only took those two words to break my heart. I stared into his eyes. I can tell that my brother is having some deep thoughts there, but about what, I wasn't sure. Sometimes, when he thinks no one is looking, I get to see this far away look in his eyes. This worries me to no end. I mean, all big sisters worry about their little brothers, right? I wouldn't have expected any less from my sisterly duties if I didn't worry to death about my only little brother. My baby brother, a little spoiled because of dad and mom but I love him never the less. I think that my brother is now too well integrated into his new persona ignorant and shallow to see beyond what's in front of his nose. I think, in his own way, he's trying to deal with the fact that he was almost killed. It's not only that, but the fact that somebody had been willing to save his life in spite of getting hurt. The stubbornness has already been in the family and I can't blame him for that one. I can see the pain in his eyes and immediately regret about not talking to him before we moved.

I still can't believe what my little brother did to his hair. I can't believe he did that. Why on earth would he bleach his hair and wear contacts? I don't think he needs them anyway. I think this is his way of rebelling against moving, but why the dark clothes? Why are you doing this? Why are you acting like a spoiled brat? Was it something I did? Was it something I said? Did the others do something to you that made you change like this? What happened to you, to us? What made you change? Why didn't I notice? How stupid was I to not notice that you were changing? You slowly and unnoticeably to the other's, but me, withdrew from mom and dad, from me, your big sister. I had thought that you just wanted your space to think and stuff, but you got paler and a little thin, and now you never talk to me about anything. Are you feeling guilty about Oz? Despite my brother's shallowness and quietness, I know he's intelligent; why he doesn't act it is beyond me.

"Jazz, I miss my friends," I faintly hear my little brother's faint whisper which held a little bitterness, sadness and some degree of regret. He's starting to open up to me again, just like when we were little. Danny I am not going to fail you ever again. I caught your emotional changes before your new physical ones. Therefore, I wasn't as shocked as mom and dad were when they saw your new looks. For a few days, you had looked tired and weary and this is why I am going to take action with whatever problem you have.

"I know you miss your friends," I said, with sisterly concern and love, but I didn't voice my longing as well. I miss my friends too, but I have to be strong. I carefully sat down on my brother's bed next to him. I hugged him and begun to rock back and forward as if he were a small child again. I worry about him being so withdrawn; this is why I have to be there for him. As I'm rocking him, I can feel my blouse get wet by his tears. Oh my poor baby brother, I think that he's feeling guilty but I just don't know.

"But you know something, you'll have new friends and you still write to Sam and Tucker, right? Life goes on and it always will, but it's the friendships that we keep close to our hearts that matter. Danny, time is a gift and you shouldn't waste it by mopping around and feeling sorry for yourself." As I said this, I gave my baby brother an encouraging smile. My baby brother, I know I can't keep telling myself that, he's growing up and I think he is noticing girls. Right now, I know what my subconscious is telling me but I don't care. Danny is still my baby brother.

Four weeks ago, I had seen some noticeable changes in my brother once again. Since then, I had felt some kind of pain within my heart. I felt that my little brother was in some kind of danger. In what kind of danger my baby brother could get into? "It was my fault because of all the stress I put mom, dad and you through." My little brother was is still whispering to me and crying on my blouse. I looked horrified at what my brother was telling me and also confirming what I was suspecting within my heart. Was he hunting ghosts again? I hadn't seen any in a while.

I'm planning on telling you on how I feel. How much I love you and how much every time something happens to you, it hurts me worst because I just realized that you, my baby brother, are hurting and I feel so helpless when it comes to you.

"Danny, you know I love you very much. Mom and dad will always love you no matter what you do. Please, never ever think that we don't love you, and you know that you can always count on me no matter what," I tried to reassure my little brother. I was still rocking him as I gently wiped his tears away. As I thought back on the last month, my only little brother had become quiet and withdrawn. At first, I had thought that he was ghost hunting again, but then later thought that he was just depressed. I just sat there holding him in silence.

Danny's POV

I was so comfortable just being held by my sister. I think that she was telling me something but I just didn't pay her enough attention. I was drifting off to sleep and caught only a few words. "… Moved … Hogwarts … us … job … high … reputation … few … GPA … miss school … finish," my sister finally concluded.

I hugged my sister. I was still thankful for having her but I was still feeling guilty about moving. It's all my fault; if I hadn't put myself in danger with that robber in the Nasty Burger, my parents wouldn't have moved. Well, it was that and the lack of ghost activity. Somewhere deep inside of me I still blamed myself for it but somehow my sister had managed to make me feel a little better about myself.

After a while, she noticed that I was trying to keep my eyes open, so she just kissed my forehead and whispered a good night and left. Before my sister left, I saw her quiet determination in her eyes, tucked me in my bed, and then she left my room. I don't think that I was the only one that needed the comfort.

I contently snuggled under my warm bed covers and found relief for a few moments, thanks to my sister. I was now worried about what tomorrow might bring. I know that things hadn't been at all normal since the portal incident. I tried to drift off to sleep but found that I couldn't. I thought about what Hogwarts might bring to me and began to think about my studies instead of anything else.

It only took a moment to change my destiny that had stolen all that from me, and I didn't think that I would ever get back to my stolen innocence. I just wanted to think about dates, fashion, and all that normal stuff and not think about fighting the evilness of the supernatural ever again, well without thinking that I am still part ghost. I also feel guilty about Oz getting hurt.

I met him three days after the portal incident. It was then that at the time of the shoot out incident when Oz was bleeding from a gunshot wound in my arms that he whispered so only I could hear. Oz told me that he would like to be friends before he passed out from the blood loss in my arms. Oz was interested in my friendship after and before the incident had happened. Now, I could not stop the smile from spreading across my face, and then I felt shame for having such naughty thoughts about somebody else. _"It's Sam's job … isn't it?"_ I had asked myself as I begun to blush.

Moments later, I had felt a prickling in my spine. This usually meant that a vampire was nearby. Well actually, I just noticed it and felt like someone was spying on me. I quickly got out of bed and ran to the window only to see a shadow, but it disappeared as quickly as I saw it. "Weird… I wonder who that was," I thought. I was also thinking of who or what had been spying on me and wondering if it was a friend or a future foe … I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

Meanwhile …

Somewhere else …

Dear Harry,

How are you? How have you been feeling? If you're depressed, I know something that can maybe cheer you up. You will never guess what happened. I have new neighbours, but you want to know why I am writing to you about them. Well, the neighbour's look like your parents. They have a daughter about our age and she looks like you in female version, except she has red hair and their youngest son looks like a miniature version of you.

All of this seems pretty weird; mom decided to go and greet them, our new neighbours, and found out many interesting things about them. Like their names are Jack and Maddie Fenton. Their kid's names are Jasmine and Daniel. Jazz is our age and Danny is eleven. They came from American, here's a magical picture of the new family so you can see for yourself. I still think that Danny looks like a young version of the pictures that I had seen of your father when he was Danny's age. Hope you can get more information on the new family.

Oh, and Harry, try to read more, do your homework and don't play too much with Ron. You know, you need to learn to be responsible to do your homework. Honestly Harry, I think that Ron is a bad influence on you, oh and tell Ron to do his homework as well.

Hugs and kisses,

Hermione.

Danny's POV

When we first arrived to our new place, I was surprised by how big it looked. I also noticed that somebody was looking at us. As I looked up, I noticed two smiling women walking towards my parents. One looked like my sisters age, while the older one looked as old as my parents. The younger of the two – I think her name was Hermione – her smile had been a little unnerving to me, so I immediately went to my new room. As I lay in my bed, I began to think about what my sister had said.

My sister is right, life goes on and it always will. She had told me that time was a gift not to be wasted, so I'm planning to be the best student/Ghost hunter in the world. As time changes, and those changes that tore my world apart, I know that the love of my sister has remained constant and that is what had made me stronger. I would not change that for the world. I finally smiled as I went to sleep; I was ready to face whatever came next in my life, or so I thought.

As I slowly woke up, I had felt that something was missing. An essential part of me was gone and it its wake, it had left an itching feeling, kind of like a phantom pain. As I stumbled my way to the bathroom, I didn't even bother to open the door, I just phased through it. I normally would have phased, but since I still didn't have too much control of my powers, I didn't phased, but something strange happened. I effortlessly knocked down the door, odd.

I began to sing one of my favourite Korn songs, as I was ready to walk in the shower. As soon as the warmth of the water hit my body, I continued to sing … Finally, when I finished taking my morning shower, much to my sister's annoyance, I had also used up all of the hot water. I walked out of the shower, dried myself, and lastly wrapped the towel around my waist.

Getting dressed, the first thing that I did was to look at the changes that my body had gone through. Also to make sure that each one of my spiked snow-white hair was perfect. I lifted my right hand to lightly touch my pale features and snow-white hair, which I knew was there because of the Fenton Portal. It was hard to believe that it had just been two weeks ago. I remembered vividly the excruciating pain. I love my family with all my heart, but can I trust them. But, can I tell them the complete truth about myself and not just my physical changes?

After making sure that my hair was gelled and spiked the right way, I then got ready to get my school supplies. I put on a black shirt that had a dragon print on it, baggy black pants and my favourite black combat boots. The boots came up underneath my pant legs to mid-calf, giving my legs plenty of support for when I needed it when I was out patrolling.

After finally getting ready, I quietly walked downstairs towards the kitchen where my mom was already waiting and busying herself with a new invention. My dad, like always, was just interested in the new hunting ghost equipment. My sister Jazz was angrily reading her psychological self-help book. I was scared and self aware of how my new looks were going to shock my family.

I sighed as my terror quickly rose. I was ready to eat my cereal when somebody hugged me. I looked and I noticed that it was my mom and she was crying. I think that incident in the Nasty Burger place had made her see that she might have lost me, if it hadn't been for Oz saving my life. Oz was a lifesaver and he just proves to me that he can be trusted when it came to my ghost abilities. It was because of those moments and others that I realize that I needed my friends, but it was too late, I had only said goodbye to Sam and Tucker. Oz was somewhere recuperating from the gun wound.

My dad was the first one to speak though. "Son, are you okay? I know I'm not as attentive, but you know I'm here for you," he said quietly, as he gave my shoulder a light squeeze.

I had tried to skip breakfast, but unfortunately was threatened by my mother if I did not eat. Therefore, in the end, I ended up eating a burrito in the car. A few minutes later, when I finished my breakfast, I noticed that we had already arrived at the leaky cauldron so then we can go to this nocturnal alley thing for our school supplies. As we approached the building wearily, I noticed the sign more clearly as we got closer. I don't know what my sister thought, but this Leaky Cauldron looked like a shady bar to me.

To my astonishment, my sister looked suspiciously at the place as well. This was when she drew me closer to her and grabbed my hand protectively. My parents and sister were the first ones to enter the place. As we walked through the strange place to the back, a weirdo approached my sister and me. My sister moved quickly in front of me, blocking the stranger's pass. The fury in my overprotective sister's eyes was enough to make the stranger take a step back.

The stranger looked thin and malnourished, he had long greying hair. When his gaze had fallen on me, for a moment I had thought I felt something strange in him. "My god, you look like him," the stranger whispered, as my parents showed up.

"Hello, can you help us? I think we're lost. Do you know where Diagon Alley is?" mom asked the stranger. Once again, I noticed the stranger looked shocked when he saw my parents. "I'm Maddie Fenton and this is my husband Jack Fenton, we used to live in America, but since we came to live in London, our son and daughter were invited to study in Hogwarts, I heard that it is a very prestigious school," as mom finished she began to look at me with teary eyes. It seemed that my mom was about to cry in joy.

For a moment, the stranger had looked a little disappointed, but then he had regained his composure. "Hello, my name is Remus Lupin and I teach at Hogwarts. It would be a pleasure for me to show you around in Diagon Alley," the professor said with as much composure as he could muster, but I could still hear a little quiver in his voice that told me other wise.

My parents had looked at each other with doubt, but I just wanted to know why this frail looking man was looking so longing at my parents. "Mom, dad, didn't you say that there was that important job interview you needed to go? Besides, uncle cheese head gave Jazz and me plenty of money to go buy our school supplies. You don't know this place very well and since Professor Lupin is here, he can be our guide and we can at least get to know one of our teachers. Maybe we'll see our cousin there too," Danny finished out of breath. For some strange reason, the professor looked a little happy.

"Honey, if you're sure, you do have your schedule, right?" my mom asked as reassuringly as possible, but still she looked worried for me. Fortunately, Jazz stepped in the conversation.

"Don't worry, mom, you know I always look after my baby brother," she calmly finished as I cried out indignantly for being called a baby.

"Have a wonderful day sweeties. Jazz, I am so proud of you for being accepted in to the sixth year. I know you'll make us proud. Danny, I just know that you will meet and make many new friends. Oh and please, for the love of God, do not get kicked out of school, try and be nice to authority, don't hang with hoodlums like that weird character Edward, and please stay away from fire, but most importantly don't burn any building down. Well see you when the term is over, okay dear," mom tells me, as she hugs both of us.

As always, mom is tearful that she isn't going to see us, but especially with me being the youngest. I hugged her and dad tightly. My parents hugged me just as hard. Mom had made us promise to write to her. At one point, my mom's sad face almost made me to not want to go to Hogwarts, but there was a whole new life out there. I wanted to learn magic, a new way to hunt ghosts. There was also the fact that it seemed that professor Lupin was hiding something and I wanted to know what he was hiding.

"Lots of new friends, right," I muttered as I followed professor Lupin to what seemed like a dead end at the back of the building. Strangely, he hadn't seemed disappointed by this turn of event, and then he knocked on the wall. Why is he knocking, it isn't like … WTF! The bricks on the wall moved! I looked to my side and noticed that my sister was shocked just like I was. I can already hear her analytical mind thinking, how did that happened?

I looked at professor Lupin and he was trying to give us a cheery smile, but failed. "Well kids, I welcome you two to Diagonal Alley, the place where you can find what you are going to need for your classes if there are some stores still open," he said. I think I detected a hint of disgust in his voice or something.

"First, you'll need your school robes and regular robes. As you can see, you stand out with your Muggle clothes," he said as we went to get our robes. Next, we went to the pet shop. Jazz wasn't very excited, so she just took an owl as a pet. I was ecstatic in getting a pet. It took me a while, but finally I had decided on a white cat. Next place was Ollivander's. When we had first entered the strange place I had been a little freaked out, but so was Professor Lupin. We were just a few steps in when the owner of the place greeted us. He looked somewhat familiar, but I wasn't sure. Professor Lupin told us that this was the place we were getting our magical wands. It took a long time for the wand maker to find our wands, but in the end, he got them. The professor wasn't very surprised about the time that took us to get our wands. Both our wands were made from willow tree, but the cores were different. My sister's wand core was made from a phoenix feather and my own wand was made from ghost plasma. At the moment, I had wondered whose plasma it was used from. The last thing the wand maker had mentioned was that somebody else had received the same exact wand like mine. By this point, the look that the professor Lupin directed at me had been of worry.

The final place where we needed to go was the book place. Of course, Jazz was happy about it. The day had been gloomy, strange, and everywhere we went I kind of felt like there was something missing here, life. I had willingly spent the day with my sister and a teacher and I didn't complain. Well, not when I spent some money on Hot Topic on clothes. By now, I had all the books that I needed for my first year and then some, potion ingredients, school robes and my wand. When we walked inside the bookstore, I was shocked by what I saw. My sister and the professor both blinked in shock by what they saw as well. I remembered feeling utterly ridicules because I was gawking at the boy with glasses. It looks like my life was about to get more exciting.

Finally, the boy with glasses had decided to talk. "Hello, professor Lupin. What are you doing here?" the boy asked. He wasn't looking at the professor, but at me. The atmosphere had felt kind of awkward, well at least to me. When I finally had all my books, I approached the small group with dread.

"Hello there, Harry, it seems that Hogwarts is going to have foreign exchange students from America. Her name is Jasmine Fenton and the young one's name is Daniel Fenton." As he said this, I noticed that Harry wasn't alone; he was accompanied by a tribe of red heads and my busy-haired neighbour Hermione. What was she doing here? Is she a witch? I also noticed that every one of them was looking at me.

When the Weasley's – as soon as I found out who they were – had left the care of the boy with glasses, two of the red heads and Hermione to Professor Lupin, they asked all sorts of questions. Fortunately for me, my sister intervened. She had told them how our parents were famous ghost hunters and how we have to live here and go to Hogwarts. She finally stopped when she saw my exasperated look. She thought it was awesome that she was acting like an adult.

"Welcome to the Wizarding world, Jasmine, Daniel. You already know who I am and these are my friends, Ginny, Ron and Harry," Hermione said too enthusiastically for my liking. I forced a smile and shook their hands. Once their joy of meeting new people wore off, I noticed how their eyes begun to glaze over with worry and fear.

"Nice to meet you," I was nervous; I wasn't sure on what to do next, but fortunately, my cat, Spike, had decided to wonder somewhere, so I followed. When I finally caught my cat, I returned to where my sister and professor Lupin were calmly talking by themselves. Apparently when I began to chase my new cat, the Weasel's had picked Hermione and her friends.

My sister was talking about something, but I wasn't paying attention. I was so excited about going to this new school to learn magic. It was just too cool for words. Since the professor needed to be a month early to the school, I wasn't going to see other students, so I had decided to read more about the school while I was in school. It wasn't until we returned to the Leaky Cauldron to rent a room for the day. The next day we were going to catch a train to Hogwarts. I was going to be prepared with knowledge of the Wizarding world and Hogwarts.

Morning

Remus POV

"Danny, breakfast is ready," I called out to my young charge. I still can't believe that he is a vampire slayer. The thought of him being in constant danger from the creatures of the night made me want to cry with worry. He looks so much like one of my best friends, James. I finally hear my young charge run down the stairs. I still couldn't get used to the fact that he looked like my dear friend.

I had breakfast ready for him, and his sister was already eating. He smiled at me when he saw me. I smiled back as I watched him eat; he looks and acts so much like James. I smiled; I have a feeling that Harry, Ron and Hermione would get along well with him. "Jazz, Danny we have to go or we'll miss the train," I calmly told them.

This time, both Danny and his sister squealed in delight. I fought back a small grin. They were so new to the Wizarding world. This is going to be an interesting year with him being what he is. I wonder how he is going to react about being a slayer. Harry had looked so surprised when he was looking at Danny, but are they related?

When we arrived, it wasn't full; there were only the teachers and a few transfer students. Unfortunately, Danny had run off after his cat, Jazz was already in the train waiting for us. I had been surprised that she had left me with her baby brother with her being so overprotective and all. I guess she trusts me with the safety of her young brother and so many other reasons I am not going to let her down.

When I saw her enraged face, I knew she was just too overprotective. We both started looking for him. Were could he had ran off to? Finally, Jazz insisted in looking for him in the train. Where is he? The train was finally moving, but still there was no sign of him. Oh, there he is, in the last train cart and he's already making friends with the foreign exchange students. He looked like he was having a fantastic day.

"Daniel James Fenton, please don't run off like that, I was worried sick about you," his sister told him off as he gave us his patented devilish smile.

"I'm sorry Jazz, Professor Lupin, but I wanted to see my friends. This is a friend of mine from America, his name is Jake Long and he is a first year too. Oz Osborne is going to study here too, but he is in his third year. Oh and I just wanted to say hi to my uncle Sev." I didn't notice that Severus was here. When I searched the compartment, there he was, grinning wickedly at my shocked expression. I snapped out of my shock when Jazz greeted Sev and hugged him as if she also knew him.

"What a surprise on seeing you here, my godson has told me all about your little adventures on Diagon Alley," he drawled. He was a little unnerved on seeing me. I did notice that he was holding his wand under his robes. Danny was oblivious to our quarrel and already chatting away with his friends. Jazz was already reading a book about Hogwarts. Since Danny and Jazz were already comfortable in this compartment, I had decided to stay too.

"Professor Snape," I said as much as a greeting as I could muster. "I didn't know you were escorting the exchange students, how decent of you," I told him. Severus just grunted, but said nothing. Pretty soon the small compartment was filled with Danny's and his friend's voices. Jazz was next to her brother reading. I noticed that Severus was feeling overprotective of Danny as well. I still couldn't believe that Snape's godson was this cheery and fun; it was strange indeed.

The trip to Hogwarts had been an uneventful evening since we were a month early. Things had gone from bad to worse in the Wizarding world. A few moments had passed by when all of a sudden a boy abruptly opened the door to the compartment. He had wanted to talk to Danny alone. When he said Danny's name, not only did I stand up to protect my charge, but Severus and Jasmine, as well. Danny quickly got up and told us that he knew the boy and that nothing bad was going to happen. Severus and his sister Jasmine had given him only ten minutes alone.

Morning

Danny's POV

Finally, we came to an agreement. We were both in this together, so we should make the most of it, for starters, friends. We were about to return to the compartment until we met them again. I just hope that my uncle and sis don't overreact this time. Harry, as always, caught my breath; he does look like me. Wait a moment, why are they here so early? Well, at least Harry has messy hair like I do.

"Hello, Danny, I see you're making new friends," Hermione was the first to break the silence. Harry and Ron were too busy gawking at me to say anything smart or at all, Hermione, my neighbour, just looked way to perky, to my comfort. Does she love school that much? I know I'm interested, but I'm not that interested.

"Actually, he's a friend from America, his name is Xander Lavelle," I presented to them my friend. I was still not used to seeing Harry. Fortunately or unfortunately, my friend Xander invited them in the compartment. It had been a tight fit, but everyone was happy with it, everyone except for uncle Sev, that is.

"In which house do you think you'll be in?" Hermione asked. Harry looked pretty interested in my answer. Ron looked a little pissed off about something, but I did notice that he was glaring at someone. Fortunately for my friends and me, my big sister intervened like usual. She told us about the four houses and their attributes that correspond with each house. When big sis finished, my friends and I we told her that we didn't know in which house we were going to be in. Well, except for Jazz, I think I already knew she was a Ravenclaw.

"Jazz, is this your first time in a magical school?" Hermione looked shocked at my sister. I wonder why that was. Well, at least they are already used to my hair colour, since they aren't asking any more questions. My plan of keeping the snow-white hair is actually working. I know that I can hide my secret. Everyone, except for my uncle, was staring at my sister, was this odd event.

"Mom and Dad are Muggles that are interested in hunting ghosts, but our uncle is going to teach us about the Wizarding world," Jazz calmly tells them. I still feel a little scared about somebody finding out about my powers. My feelings of unease disappeared when I felt someone holding my hand under the table; it was my sister. I was glad for the comfort and encourage that she gave me.

"Your uncle is a wizard?" Hermione asks in surprise. I wonder why she is the only one talking. Harry looks like he wants to ask me something but is afraid to ask. His red headed friend was just plain oblivious to everything. I began to think in what kind of new trouble I would get myself into this time, just from what I heard from my uncle about the "Boy Who Lived."

"Yes, our uncle is a wizard and he is right here in this compartment with us. Why don't you say 'hi', uncle Sev? He is just as overprotective as my parents and my big sister, Jazz." My uncle just grunted at them, but said nothing else. My friends, Hermione and her friends laughed, except for my uncle Sev and my big sis Jazz.

The rest of the train ride had passed by in silence. Professor Remus had told us to change into our school robes before leaving the train. My sister was the first one to object to the separation, but she had to go with the sixth years. Fortunately for me, my friends Jake, and Xander were first years too. We headed towards the carriages when I noticed the strange creatures in front of them. What are those things? Pretty soon, I sense that somebody was looking at me. Instinctively I looked to see who it was. I wasn't surprised to see that it was Harry.

"Danny, are you okay?" I heard Oz's faint whisper. I turned to look at his worried face. My friend's and I, we talked like old times while exploring the school, even took the time to visit the Headmaster's office.

"Yes, I'm okay." This was all I said to him. I didn't want to worry him. We were finally headed to Hogwarts. I was amazed when we were finally inside of Hogwarts. The next month we were going to stay with different teachers until we were sorted with the other students. Hermione, Ron and Harry, I think that they were going to stay in the Gryffindor tower. In the mean time, my friends and I happily explored our new school. We even found a secret place of some sort. By the looks of things, the room hadn't been used in years.

The month had passed by fast, and I was curious to know in which house I was going to be sorted in now that every student was finally here. I know Oz, Jake and Xander were curious too. It's been a month and I can hardly control my powers, fortunately for me, my friends had been with me. This last month in Hogwarts, at least I practiced to gain some kind of control of my powers and my destiny. So far, I had been lucky nobody had caught me sinking down the floor or phasing through objects. Jake, as always, has been too calm about me being a half ghost. Is he hiding something? I know that Oz and Xander had seen their share of weird things as well. This morning wasn't like the other mornings. We were finally being sorted.

This time it seemed as if the Great Hall had come to life with the arrival of the students. The whole dining hall was filled with lit candles, colours and the friendly looking ghost's flying around. I liked the ceiling especially because at the moment, it looked as if there wasn't a ceiling. It actually looked as if I could touch the stars. I was still awed by how it looked, even though I had stayed for a whole month before the other students. While I was waiting for the sorting to begin, I tried hard on not to think about the glimpses that Harry, Professor Lupin, Ron, Hermione and other students and teachers gave my sister and myself. Before we went to be sorted, I explained to my friends, sister and the other foreign exchange student after the first group.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts to old and new students alike. This is going to be the beginning of a new year. Hogwarts is pleased to announce that foreign exchange student's are coming to learn in our school." As he paused, many gasps could be heard from the students. Why are they shocked? "Since they are new to Hogwarts, try and make them feel at home. I know that each year there are troublemakers, but beware you will be closely monitored for safety reasons. Also, this year, the school is going to be heavily guarded. Because of this heavy security, the students should listen to their teachers and prefects." Once again, the old man paused. This time I think that he looked at me; he had a twinkle in his eyes.

"For the new students, I tell you this, you will have some limits on what you can do on school grounds. The Forbidden Forest is, as usual, strictly forbidden to enter. Also, this year Hogwarts has new staff. The librarian retired last year, but I am pleased to announce the new librarians, Miss Michelle Chan and Maggie. I would also like you to greet back with a warm welcome back the potions teacher assistant, Professor Remus Lupin and your new potions teacher, Horace Slughorn.Your new DADA professor will be none other than Professor Severus Snape," He paused again as almost the whole school applauded. The Gryffindor table, however, didn't move, what a bunch of creeps. One of the librarians was blushing; the tall one with brown hair while the short one with blond hair was just waving in delight.

After the sorting of the first group, now it was time for the sorting of my group. I calmly explained to them to follow my example until they were sorted into a house. They wouldn't have to listen to me anymore, unless they ended up in the same house with me. "Now, without further a do, I am delighted to introduce to you the new students from America and Japan." As Dumbledore finished, he turned to smile kindly at the new teacher and librarians. All of the students turned to look. "As you all know, each new student will be assigned a house by the sorting hat. Now, let the sorting begin."

Professor McGonagall stepped forward. She slowly unrolled a piece of parchment. "When I call your name, you will come here, sit on the stool while I place the sorting hat on your head. The hat will tell you in which house you are going to be sorted in. Danny Fenton," as she said this I walked towards a small wooden stool. While I was there, I noticed that my uncle had looked worried for some reason. I also notice that this Professor McGonagall had looked at me strangely, and I think she gasped mini Potter. When I was finally sitting down, she placed a raggedy old hat on my head. Before the sorting hat had been placed on my head, I heard the closest student's faint whispers.

"_Well, well, well, finally a magical creature has been invited to learn Wizarding magic. I sense great strength and power within you, child. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Danny Phantom. What was that? Yes, I'm only talking to you and no one else can hear me but you. This is the strangest thing. I don't know where to place you since your magical creature signature is interfering. Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw. What to choose? …_

"_Let's see, you are kind, but only when other's are kind to you. You're smart, heck you can be as smart as your older sister, you just don't apply yourself. Yes, you don't apply yourself with work. In general, you're a forthcoming and pleasant person, but you're also cunning, scheming, intimidating, and sometimes even sadistic and violent when you're having a temper tantrum. Danny, you're also a little spoiled and bratty yet brave through all of that. I think you'll do great things in Sly … what's that? You don't want to be in Slytherin, you want to be with your sister. Well, if that's what you want, you just have to apply yourself more … **Ravenclaw!"**_

The Ravenclaw table cheered me on and then the others had seemed to react. They had looked at me in shock when I removed the hat. I wonder why, was it so strange for the hat to last long in sorting a student? As I walked toward the table, I noticed that my uncle had looked relieved about something. I smiled at him and he just rolled his eyes in exasperation. Pretty soon my friends were going to be placed in houses. I just hope they also are sorted in Ravenclaw.

"Jasmine Fenton," By now I could clearly hear the whispers. I looked at my sister closely. She does look like a female version of Harry. Well, without that grandpa, dorky glasses thing he has going on, the messy hair that looked like it has never been touched by a brush and that ugly scar on his forehead that oddly enough looks like a lightening bolt. Strangely enough, I have one that looks the same, but it is in the back of my neck.

"**Ravenclaw**!" the sorting hat exclaimed. I already knew she was going to be a Ravenclaw. Jazz looked really excited to be in a house with me because when she approached the table she hugged me and sat next to me.

"Anita King …" That girl looks weird, I mean pink hair. I wonder if she knows the new librarians because she keeps giving them dirty looks.

"**Gryffindor**," the sorting hat exclaimed. She sighed in relief, I wonder why; maybe she didn't wanted to be in Ravenclaw.

"Alexander Lavelle …" I hope he's in Ravenclaw but I doubt that.

"**Slytherin**," the sorting hat exclaimed. My friend Xander was in shock for a little while, but then he smiled at me and I knew we were still going to be friends no matter what.

"Jake Long …"

"**Hufflepuff**," the sorting hat exclaimed.

"Oz Osborne …" When I hear his name, I was terrified, I hoped beyond all hopes that this time one of my friends will be in the same house as me.

"**Ravenclaw**," the sorting hat exclaimed. This thrilled me. When he was finally at the table, he immediately sat next to me. I guess he was going to stay close to me just like my sister.

At least one of my friends was with me in the same house. Once again, the Headmaster rose, I guess he's going to say his final speech before we get to eat. "Since some new changes have been made, now that the school is accepting foreign exchange students, it is my privilege to announce new sitting positions in the dining hall. If someone from Gryffindor wants to sit next to a Ravenclaw or vice versa then they can do it. The same goes with the other houses." As he paused suddenly, the whispers came back again, but the Headmaster quieted them down. "Well, since the danger to the school has risen, new students and school unity should start with them as well. Prefects should help the new students around the school as well. With that said, let the feast begin!" As he finished, every single student began to stuff his or her faces.

Soon the delicious smelling and looking food was right in front of me. I, of course, didn't waste any time in graving what I wanted until my plate was a mountain of food. Everyone was gaping at the amount of food I had put on my plate, but I didn't care. "Hi, Danny," I was surprised to hear who it was …

"Jake, great to see you joining me for dinner," I was ecstatic as he sat next to my sister. Afterward, Xander joined us; he sat next to Oz. But the strangest thing happened. The rest of my fellow Ravenclaw's scooted away from us as soon as Xander joined us, well everyone except for my big sister Jazz, of course. I wonder what the other Ravenclaw's problem was. Pretty soon, Harry, Ron and Hermione joined us, as well. The Headmaster had looked pleased with this turn of events.

"Danny, are you going to become a ghost hunter like your parents?" Hermione was the first one to start the conversation. Jake and Xander were too busy stuffing their faces with food to notice the conversation. Oz was writing lyrics and Jazz, like always, was reading a book and took the occasional glance around the dinning area. Harry was still ogling me in quiet fascination. I wonder what's up with that dude.

"Are you kidding me, I don't want to be a ghost hunter, I want to be an astronaut and explore outer space," I replied. Harry smiled as Hermione had explained to Ron what I was talking about because he didn't know. I hope that I don't have to face bad ghosts in this school or even go ghost hunting. Boy, how wrong was I.

"How about you Jake, are you interested in hunting ghost?" Hermione asks my friend a little too enthusiastically. Jake looked too bored, like he has seen too much, so ghost hunting seemed like it was out of the question for my friend.

"I don't think so, I think that ghost hunting or anything related to ghosts are overrated. When I was a little kid, I used to be interested in them, but not anymore. Now, being here in Hogwarts were the school is overrun with ghosts, I think I'll do something else with my time," Jake finished with his explanation.

For a few moments, Hermione had looked as if she had been lost in thought. She asked the same thing to Oz, as if trying to figure out the quiet boy. I know I'm trying to figure him out myself since he never talks, no more than a word or two, but I think I know what his answer is going to be.

"No, I'm a guitarist," Oz simply had answered her. By now, both Harry and Ron smiled when they saw Hermione's exasperated features by my friend's short reply. I wonder why Harry looks so sad whenever he sees me. The Headmaster looked very sad whenever he saw me too, but still he had been very kind and talkative to us despite his sadness. The next person Hermione asked had been my good friend Xander.

"What are you talking about? You want to waste my good looks on fighting ghosts? I don't think so. I'm going to become a model," Xander replied confidently at my neighbour, Hermione. I was about to say something when my ghost sense went off. Strange, why didn't my ghost sense go wonky when I stepped in the school? I mean it is full of ghosts; maybe they belong here in the castle. If so, then this means this new ghost isn't a part of the castle, I had better check this out.

"Hey guys, I'm going to the bathroom," I exclaimed immediately and left the table, not noticing that Harry was still following me with his eyes. When I found a closet, I immediately changed into my other persona Danny Phantom to look for the ghost, only the clothes. Fortunately for me, it didn't take me long to find this ghost, thanks to some sort of new sense I had. I had found the ghost in the school's kitchen, when I got there I found this ghost that looked like a nice little old lady, but looks can be deceiving. As soon as she saw the strange little creatures preparing some sort of dessert, the ghost went berserk.

"RATS SHOULDN'T BE ALLOWED IN THE KITCHEN," the ghost lady said. She had begun to attack the strange little creatures so I yelled at them to get away, which fortunately for me they did, except for two. I grabbed them and made them invisible just before the lunch lady attacked. I phased through the castle walls until I found an empty hall the leave the little critters behind. I phased back to the kitchen were I face the lunch lady, with the surprise attack I managed to grab her wrist and sent her flying out of the kitchen towards the court yard before she had time to struggle. I wanted to stop her right away, but I had to lead the first year Ravenclaws to their dorms.

As I was leading the first year Ravenclaws to their dorms, I noticed that Harry and his friends were in shock. Finally, after fifteen minutes, the final first year was in his room, and I told the other prefect to look for wandering first years in the common room and the corridors and I would look in the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, I changed my clothes back and fought the lunch lady who was now creating havoc in mass proportions.

When I found her we began to fight again, the strangest thing was that this ghost fought with poultry. Even stranger was that two of the little creatures from the kitchen had still followed me. I had to save them again from the lunch lady. What I'm I going to do with you little guys? I left them on the ground when I noticed the strange sounds coming from outside. When I went outside, I noticed that it was the lunch lady; she was covered in all sorts of different meats, and I had to stop her. When I destroyed her meat monster, for a while she had looked like a kind and caring old grandma when she had asked me if I was all right. She turned evil looking when I told her I was somewhat okay.

This was when she sent her petite meat monsters to attack me. Of course, I had defeated them all easily, but they just kept regenerating and I was getting exhausted from the fight. This is when my clothes turned back to normal, god I hope that nobody saw my change in clothes. My hair colour stayed the same – white – and my body got used to it being that colour, even with my energy being low. How can I capture the ghost, I know the Fenton thermos. I willed my whole being on making the object I wanted to appear in my hand that I didn't notice that the ghost lady's meat patties had captured me.

When the lunch lady saw me with the thermos, she had immediately protested that the soup hadn't been on her menu. I immediately yelled that I was going to change the menu. I opened the thermos and charged it with my ghostly energy, the thermos had fired kind of like a web and it immediately captured the ghost. The thermos worked; I immediately hid in the shadows, went invisible and returned to the castle.

Fortunately for me, my parents had created a mini ghost portal, so it gave me the chance to return the lunch lady to the ghost zone. As soon as I hid the thermos in my trunk and got up, I felt dizzy. Unfortunately, I just couldn't appear out of nowhere in my dorm when I was still outside the dorms. So I went to the deserted bathroom, as soon as I appeared in it I leaned on one of the walls to catch my breath. The room seemed that it was spinning, around and around until, blessed darkness, I passed out from exhaustion.

To Be Continued...


End file.
